Question: To get to school each morning, Ishaan takes a car 2.14 kilometers and a bike 1.47 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 43.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Ishaan's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Ishaan travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on bike = total distance. ${2}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ Ishaan travels 3.61 kilometers in total.